


Real Love Doesn't Hurt

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [124]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bedsharing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, canon can suck it, rey needs all the healthy love she can get after that mess, this is my canon now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Rey has a nightmare.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: tumblr ficlets [124]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250822
Comments: 13
Kudos: 95





	Real Love Doesn't Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Was I bitter about The Rise of Skywalker? You better believe it. This is just a tiny spite-ficlet to vent my frustration. The title is a little pretentious but its late and I'm tired.

Rey gasped, jolting upright and pressing both hands to her pounding heart. A thin sheen of sweat covered her forehead, and she panted, trying to breathe normally.

Next to her, Finn stirred. “Rey?” His hand swept along the bed where her shoulders should have been, and when they met only air he blinked his eyes open, squinting through the sleep. “What’s wrong?”

“Nightmare.” Rey shook her head. “Go back to sleep.”

From Finn’s other side came an amused huff, muffled against the back of Finn’s neck. “You know he’s not going to be able to sleep until you do.” Poe lifted his head and grinned at her. “Do us both a favour and let him help.”

Rey sighed. She laid back down, folding her hands over her stomach. She could feel Finn watching her, his head turned to the side where it was pillowed on his arms. The bed was really built for two people, not three, but they made up for it by virtue of Poe sleeping almost directly on top of Finn’s back. She stared up at the ceiling, unable to make it out in the darkness. “I was dreaming about the last battle.”

Even without touching them, she could feel Poe still and Finn tense. The last battle was a bittersweet memory for all of them, and she wasn’t the first of them to wake up from nightmares of it.

“You’re not a Palpatine, Rey,” Finn said quietly. “Not really.”

“It’s not that.” Rey swallowed the bile back down, resisting the urge to rub her lips. “It wasn’t that kind of dream.”

“What happened?” Poe asked.

“Kylo Ren was there.”

“Instead of Palpatine?” She could hear the frown in Finn’s voice.

“Instead of _you_.” Rey couldn’t keep the distress out of her tone. She took a deep breath, fighting against the lump in her throat. “Instead of just killing him on the Death Star I saved him, and he…he was _there_. Fighting beside me instead of you. Holding me instead of you. Saving…saving my life. _Kissing me_.” She wanted to throw up. “He died to save me, like you almost did.” She fumbled for Finn’s arm in the dark, clutching it tight. She’d almost lost him. He’d saved her. They’d saved each other.

“That,” Poe said after a long moment, “is really fucked up.”

A startled laugh tore from her throat, burbling into half a sob. “It is,” she agreed. “It really is.” She turned onto her side. “What am I supposed to do with that? What does it mean?”

“It means that dreams can be fucked up,” Poe said. He reached over Finn to rub her shoulder, long sweeping strokes down her arm and up again in a circular motion, releasing a tension she hadn’t been fully aware of. “We’ve all had dreams that made no sense, that we would never agree with in real life.”

“You really don’t think it means anything?”

“You’re here with us,” Finn said. “Not First Order Sith scum Kylo Ren. You killed him. He’s gone. You’re here with us.” He sent out a presence along with the words, a shifting of the Force that washed over Rey like a blanket that she reached out for, wrapped around herself and snuggling into.

“You’re right,” she nodded. “It was just a bad dream.”

“Come on.” Poe squirmed off of Finn, scooting back a bit and nudging their boyfriend over, smacking the now-empty space between them with a palm. “You get middle privileges tonight.”

Rey grinned, sitting up and then yelping out a laugh as Finn scooped her up and deposited her between them. As she settled back against the pillows, Poe threw an arm around her waist, burying his face against her shoulder with a contented hum. Finn did the same, curling up on her other side and pressing a kiss into her hair before settling himself.

Rey stared up at the ceiling, but it wasn’t just darkness anymore. She allowed herself to sink into the mattress, cradled between two men who loved her. Two men who would never hurt her the way Kylo Ren had, in her dreams or otherwise. Rey closed her eyes, and this time there was no haunting tormentor to greet her. This time there was only stars.


End file.
